


不要在冬天自杀

by heirou



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heirou/pseuds/heirou
Summary: 准备自杀的你遇见了准备偷渡去其他星球的娜美。
Relationships: Nami/Reader
Kudos: 1





	不要在冬天自杀

你抬起头，将大海、沙和礁石一并囊括进视野，你感到拥挤。  
百年来，工会倒台，星际解放运动愈演愈烈，直到今天，人们开始拥抱自由。可笑的是，你所在的星球却没什么步入新时代的迹象，反而在原地渐渐衰颓。环境越来越恶劣，泥沙席卷世界，而大部分足够富有的人都已逃离这个三类星球。你呢，你的躯壳在十分之一的时间里已被这星球摧毁殆尽，就算逃出大气层，也只不过是死在飞船上。  
时代逃离了监狱，然而你和这颗拥挤不堪的星球困在了同一间牢房。  
海鸥掠过，将颜色浑浊的天空撕开一道裂痕。透彻的白从视网膜投落到神经，这很难承受，你猛地合上眼。你恨白色，无边无际的白色、割裂视野的白色、沾上黄色污渍的白色，你全部都恨。沮丧填满了你的心，而疲倦正在一寸寸蚕食你的神经。  
可是你躲不开。再睁开眼的时候，那白色的海鸥正在啄食面包碎屑，近在你眼前。你受惊般的倒退两步，然后狠狠的抬起脚，用尽全身力气踢向那块面包和海鸥的头。  
海鸥没有死，躲开了，窜向海面。反而是你收不住力，一个趔趄倒向栏杆，手臂和锈迹斑斑的铁相撞，发出一声巨响。  
你曾经喜欢这片海，因此，你希望在自己开始恨这片海之前，死在海里。尽管这片海已经变得脏污，散发出腐烂的气息，你翻腾的憎恶几乎压抑不住——我还能再忍一下，你想。  
死了就好了，干净不干净的。  
“喂，你在想什么啊？”  
你感到栏杆猛地一震，你的心也随之一震，那是出自本能的对刺激的警铃。  
一个有着橘色短发的女孩，看上去刚成年，头发有些毛躁，刘海四处乱翘。同色的瞳孔在阳光下透明，漂亮得像一块琥珀。已经是初冬，可她只穿了一件衬衫。敞到第三颗扣子，一只袖口卷起，一只落了下来，可能是经历了一场激烈的奔跑，也可能是主人太不在乎。她面颊还带有红晕，嘴角轻快的翘起。你注意到她的鞋尖有些沾湿了，也许是草丛的露水，也可能是从礁石之间跋涉过来的缘故。  
海风在你受来十分凛冽，到了她的耳边，却只是温柔的带起碎发。  
“我认识你吗？”你皱了皱眉头，攥紧了栏杆，并不打算接她的茬。  
“我不喜欢冬天。”她没有看你，自顾自的说起来，“大家臃肿、迟缓，把自己包在柔软的壳子里。什么也感受不到，什么都慢半拍。”然后她转过身，背着手，绕着你转了半个圈，走到你的另一侧，“夏天就不一样了。皮肤直率的面对空气……做什么都留下些痕迹，汗落下来又消失。奔跑、跳跃、甚至自杀，都要尽兴一些。”  
“你也要死，是不是？”她原本已经背对着你，突然转回来，微微弯腰，此刻正对上你的眼睛。  
“你预备在冬天死去吗？”她微微皱起眉头，偏开视线，望向你身后，“不是个很好的主意。”  
“这片海，已经埋葬很多人了。我几乎四五天就能看到一个人自杀。从悬崖上、栏杆上，或者特意甚至乘船出海，就为了在离岸不远的地方下沉。”  
“我猜可能是因为穿了太厚的外套吧，钝钝的。哼哼，没有听到大海让他们赶紧滚蛋。毕竟这还里的垃圾已经够多了。”  
“你话太多了。”你恶狠狠的瞪着女孩，出声打断。  
“是你胆子太小了。”她夸张的挑了挑眉毛，“你就不敢听听我要说什么？”  
低劣的激将法，你却轻易上钩了，反正你已没什么代价可付出。你没出声，但是抿着嘴望向她。她于是继续说道：“我准备偷渡，你要不要跟我一起？”  
你有些愕然：“你看不出我要死了吗？”  
“看得出啊。”  
“那我为什么要跟你一起啊！”  
“反正都要死了，不如做点值当的。”  
“偷渡吗？我看你是想拉个替死鬼吧。”  
“哎呀，这都被你看出来了。”  
“你觉得我会答应你吗！不可能的吧！”  
“别那么快下定论啊。”她顿了顿，从兜里掏出一张电子纸，“看，这是我，哦不，我们要去的星球。”  
立体投影从纸面上浮出来的一刻，你看见令人心醉的蓝。不是现在的海那种浑浊沉闷的样子，有些像天空，比天空更深沉，更汹涌，甚至更辽阔。谁更远一些，谁知道呢？  
白的浪，如同天神的袍摆。  
“就算死在那里，都快乐点吧。”  
你感到自己颤了一下。  
你咬了咬嘴唇，垂下眼睛：“更可能死在飞船上，我根本到不了那儿。”  
“别这么绝望，就算你到不了，我会把你的骨灰撒在那儿。况且，就算是灰船舱，都比这片垃圾之海要好。”你望着她的眼睛，大海如同一只千万年前垂死的昆虫，在这颗琥珀里涌动。你俩不发一言，耳边传来海浪嘶哑的怒吼。  
沉默，大概一分钟。  
“你要我做什么？”  
结论是无所谓。  
于是你就跟娜美——娜美是她的名字——走上了偷渡之路。至今为止，你依然不知道她为什么选择跟你一起走这条路。尤其是当你得知娜美是这个街区新晋的重点通缉犯——这个城市的有钱人可能只剩一百个，她偷过其中一百五十个，多的五十个是她偷了两次。  
她说你是她在这颗星球见到第一百个自杀的人，那天是她的生日。她认为应该趁生日做一点好事，所以决定带你一起走。这说法很牵强，你更愿意相信她是打算利用你垫背。于是你继续追问。  
她将你的这份执着解释为将死之人的哲学困境，但还是耐心回答了：“有人希望我做个好人，可是我一直很少做。”  
“谁？”你问。  
“你问题真的很多，不告诉你。”然后她调皮的眨眨眼睛，一把把你推到巡逻的保安队面前，趁你躺在地上发晕，冲出来伏在你的肚皮上嗷嗷大哭。一边哭一边说，姐姐你别死啊，我不怕你身上的传染病。巡逻队员被她凄厉的哭声驱赶，一脸晦气的绕过了你俩。你觉得肚皮痒痒的，嘴角抽搐了一下。  
“你是真的不怕我死在路上。”  
“我觉得你已经不想死了。”她漫不经心的踩着被打晕的队员，扯下他的头盔，“人不想死的时候，会发生奇迹哦。”  
你不习惯她的态度，好像一切都可以转圜，只要被那双眼睛凝视，便还有希望的余地。  
“你凭什么这么说？”你突然火气直冒，硬邦邦的反驳。  
“硬要说的话……”她一手抱着头盔，另一手食指搁在下巴上，一派天真，“你有好奇心。”  
你想轻蔑地说好奇心不是不想死，只是无聊。而且你随时可以出卖她，令她知道突发善心有多么可笑，一个将死之人又能有多么不可理喻。可是话到嘴边，你看见她眼里一闪而过的蓝，突然泄了气。  
“啊，蓝晶做的通讯芯片！我还是第一次见诶，这玩意儿可值钱了，赚了赚了……”她抽出从头盔里扒出来的芯片，在你面前晃晃。然后怕你抢似的，立马揣进了腰包，还满足的拍了两下。  
“你这家伙……”  
她的计划，姑且说是计划吧，总是过分大胆，依赖直觉（你指出过这一点，她却说那也是她跟人学的，让你放轻松）。你总不相信那些计划会成功，可是你们就这样绕过巡逻队，绕过检票员，绕过城市，绕过人群，绕过大气层，绕过了这颗星球。即便你有放弃的心思，也来不及降临。她能看穿每一个人，把他们骗的团团转，然后扒掉他们每一寸的身外之物。  
你怀疑那个口袋只进不出，她只是享受腰上挂着很多钱的感觉。  
不过上飞船的时候，娜美破天荒的塞给你一个橘子。那玩意儿在沙暴横行之前很常见，据说也很便宜。现如今这种脆弱的水果只在培养箱和别的星球出产，其价值在地星可赛一颗贫民的心肝。你不是很重口腹之欲，但意识过来时已经咽了一口口水。娜美贴在你耳边说，如果你能活到目的地，就再给你一个。  
你僵硬地点点头，想知道她把橘子藏在哪儿，然后推断那棵树的根系或许在她身体里。她想要，那甘酸的果实便汲取她身上所有的颜色，填充果肉，包覆果皮，由透明变得凝实，有了重量，然后落在她微微泛红的手指。  
你攥着那颗果实，看着舱门缓缓关闭。  
一阵剧烈的震颤突然袭来，你恍惚以为是地震，海啸又要来临。你下意识拔腿就逃，可是跑了两步就被娜美拽着领子扯住了。  
“你跑什么啊！”  
“咳咳咳咳……我害怕！”  
“怕个头，快过来固定好。”  
她把你塞到狭小的紧急座椅里，很快，舱体开始发出轰鸣，像在一只巨鲸肚子里，你耳朵里的声音沉闷，可是能想象那在外面听是怎样震耳欲聋。你一边咳的脑袋发胀，一边想自己到了哪里：也许过了几分钟，又也许过了几个小时，眼睛再睁开的时候，外面已是一片黑暗。  
“天黑了吗……”  
“对，天黑了。”  
你觉得眼皮有千斤重，熟悉的虚弱感变本加厉侵入你的身体。你拼命撑着眼皮，并保持着一个很不舒服的姿势，避免自己睡着。  
就这样，你俩蹲在货运仓，时间缓慢地移动。  
你不大看窗外，长久地凝视那种黑暗会给任何一个正常人类带来恐惧。不过娜美倒是一直盯着某个方向，只是偶尔换个姿势，并不移动目光。  
“你看什么啊？”你忍不住问。  
“看海。”  
“哈？”  
你觉得莫名其妙。  
“那是可可西亚星的方向，”她抬起手，顺着自己望的方向指出去，“那是我的家乡，那里有海、风车和橘子。”  
“你不是生在地星的啊？”  
“不是。”她笑起来，“我是去地星旅行的。”  
“通过偷渡？”你挑了挑眉，“而且地星有什么好去的。看人受苦吗？”  
“我想去所有能去到的星球，因此离开了家乡。”她的神色认真，让你想起她在海边与你对话时的样子，“嗯……还有，地星和我的家乡挺像的。可可西亚星曾经也有很丰富的矿产。因此被工会列为了采矿星，那之后，环境变得比地星更烂。我一直想从工会手中买回那颗星球的所有权，可是到最后，发现他们压根没想要放手。我当时很绝望，直到后来有个流浪的游侠——他毁了不少工会的生意——赶走了工会在那里驻扎的人。再后来，我便跟他和他的同伴一起旅行。”  
“那么你也是个游侠了？”这是她除了名字外第一次向我透露自己的信息。  
那些人来往在不同星系之间，居无定所，也没有正经身份。你对那样的生活感到困惑，又忍不住幻想。  
他们会因疾病而绝望的想要终结生命吗？他们也会被困在某一颗星球，凝视着同样的风景，眼睁睁看着一切褪色，渐渐死去吗？  
应该不会。  
“曾经是，现在我只是旅行。”她的眼睛透露出极其深邃的色彩，与此同时，你第一次从那儿看到疲倦，然后意识到她可能不如看上去那样年轻，“和同伴们分开之后，我很经常想家。”  
“所以你打算回家？不再旅行了？”  
“啊，谁知道呢。”她冲你眨眼，你觉得心脏剧烈地跳了一下。糟糕……是心脏出了问题吗？


End file.
